dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbra
Umbra was one of the main characters for the first season of the Dungeons and PEERS campaigns. Umbra was his alias turned real name, since he had to abandon his Elvish child name before his coming of age. He is currently the Silver Coin Guild's highest officer and largest shareholder. It was during his time in the guild that he caught the eye of Waukeen, who made Umbra one of her chosens. History Early Years Curu was born in an isolated village at High Forest called Entul on the Eleasis 27th of 1372 DR, Year of Wild Magic. He was raised as a typical moon elf child by his parents (Varis and Thia Calmacil) along with the rest of his small village. Though as a moon elf village, most of the adults became adventurers only to return to the village to retire or raise a family (though raising a family outside of Entul and spending the rest of their lives outside their hometown was not uncommon). Varis, Thia, and Curu belonged in a clan of arcane users, moon elves who decided to sharpen their mind along with their sword. Curu had a usual childhood learning elven weaponry and started to practice magic. At the age of 20, Curu’s parents decided to end their break from adventuring (as the spell plague was ending) and decided to raise Curu during their adventures (while keeping him safe of course). The family traveled the River Delimbiyr when they got into an accident while entering the Sword Coast. Curu woke up on a ship heading to Waterdeep after being rescued from sea. However, the generosity of the sailors ended when they docked, and Curu was left on his own. Growing Up Curu tried to survive his new life, grief-stricken after his loss. He barely made a living getting tips from casting cheap magic and begging around the town. After a while he decided he could use his elven training for something more profitable and became a charlatan. Using his basic knowledge of magic mixed with his dexterity and elven charm, he tricked and conned people of a few bags of coin and made a living. He did a few jobs here and there for the thieves’ guild but he mostly kept to himself, until he met an older moon elf and fellow charlatan named Corvo. Corvo became a mentor to Curu. Corvo thought Curu how to deceive and become a better thief. Soon Curu surpassed Corvo in physical ability though not intellectually. They gradually became better charlatans, knowing the ways of the underworld, but that wasn’t enough. Soon Corvo found and presented Curu with an opportunity. A minor noble house only had a senile old moon elf without any legitimate heirs. Corvo and Curu tricked the elf into thinking that they were his lost sons, and as elves were rather rare in the nobility of Waterdeep and the noble house was too insignificant to catch anyone’s attention, they managed to be proclaimed legal heirs and soon joint heads of the house. Rise and Fall Corvo and Curu learned the ways of politics and court life quickly. With Corvo as the schemer and Curu as the doer, Corvo made the plans to bring wealth and prestige to their newly acquire nobility, and with Curu schmoozing and performing the more underhanded tactics (e.g. forgery, theft, blackmail, seduction, etc.). They became prominent enough for both to be selected as one of the few masked lords of Waterdeep. They performed well in the politics of the masked lords of Waterdeep and rumors has it that one of them were going to be selected as one of the 4 open lords of Waterdeep. This new power close within their reach, made them rivals who were more than interested in taking them down to get it themselves. One of their rivals (playing a game using the deck of many things) soon discovered that Corvo and Curu used illegitimate claims through a Vizier card and gathered the necessary evidence against them. It wasn’t too soon that Corvo and Curu was tried in a secret court to look into the case. Corvo and Curu was detained in a house arrest. With this, Corvo planned a way to solve all of his problems. Corvo is going to have Curu escape the house arrest (they had minimal security, as they were rich, and that was the collateral) and have Curu kill their rival and destroy the evidence. Corvo then was going to frame Curu and pretended that he didn’t know anything about it. This would solve the claim problem and make sure that when the open lords were going to be selected it was going to be Corvo instead of Curu. Corvo created an illusion of himself with a delayed recording of his orders to Curu. Curu followed the order and got caught red-handed after Corvo snitched on him before the act. Curu managed to escape Waterdeep. Corvo was questioned about his complicity, but in the zone of truth, he managed to say, “I didn’t order him to do commit the murder (since it was his illusion that did it).” Curu was sentenced to die, and the guards were ordered his immediate execution or capture upon sight. The lords of Waterdeep used this incident to grab Corvo’s power, and Corvo’s house was heavily fined for Curu’s actions and settlement of his previous case. A New Life Corvo went off to adventure to acquire wealth and power to rebuild his position in Waterdeep. There Corvo continued his practice was an illusion wizard and met with an adventuring guild, the Peersing dragons. For 4-6 years or so, he traveled with them and after acquiring legendary magic items, wealth, land, and even cities, he returned to Waterdeep to finally start working on getting his kingdom. Curu, on the other hand, fled and changed his identity to Umbra. A mix of being a charlatan and a courtier, he didn’t really fit in either groups. He decided to take upon the path of an assassin trying to seek revenge on Corvo. But sooner or later, his anger subsided and soon he was just wandering around Faerun looking for things to do. There he met with Ilytherra, Alejandro, and Aeon (long after Corvo left the group) and there his adventures begin. They soon had to go their separate ways after a couple of campaigns, but fate would have them destined to meet again. Beer Scammers of Saerloon 1 Year Time-skip Reunion of the Beer Scammers of Saerloon Personality Personality Affiliations Relationships Relationships Here Notable Possessions Notable Possessions here Trivia Trivia Here Gallery